Who I am
by Lace Amyhii
Summary: [ErenxProstitute!Levi] En esa habitación considerada un escenario de títeres, Eren se volvió mi titiritero y yo tan solo su marioneta que prontamente cortaría los cables y caería al suelo con el peso de su realidad encima, entonces los actos de lujuria, amor, tragedia, dolor y amargura acabarían cuando el telón cayese y el público no expresara ni un solo aplauso.


_Hola!._

_Primero que nada muchísimas gracias por haber entrado hasta qui, en verdad lo agradezco y espero que te guste esta historia. Tengo una pequeña __obsesión con las parejas de este tipo y aunque me costo un poco imaginar la realidad de este Levi, logre al menos describir una parte de su vida. _

_Seré feliz si a una persona llega a gustarle esta tontería. Sin más preámbulo, por favor disfruta la lectura. :'D_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Who I am.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

•*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •

Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo… Pero no importa cuánto lo diga, tú nunca pareces creerme.

•*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*•

_¿Él niño que eras podría enorgullecerse de lo que eres hoy? _

Aquella pregunta rondaba en mi mente una y otra vez sin ninguna respuesta, no es como si deseara no contestarla pero simplemente no podía hallarle sentido a algo que tan solo te arrastra al pasado, y, aún así me encontraba hundiéndome en esas palabras en el silencio de mi habitación, intentando darme una respuesta por más estúpida que fuera sin obtener resultado. Maldita ironía de la vida, maldita mente sin respuesta y maldito yo por no lograr alcanzar tan simple paso.

Desearía poder creer que sí, que a pesar de las circunstancias aquel niño huérfano y triste podría expresar una suave sonrisa y decirme con dulzura: _Esta bien, estamos juntos en esto y saldremos juntos también, _pero al fin y al cabo ni siquiera podría sentir un poco de empatía con aquel pequeño que a pesar de sobrellevar una vida de sufrimientos, una vida en el infierno era capaz de sonreírle a una persona con todo el amor del mundo.

No importa cuánto tiempo pase uno siempre termina marcado por su pasado de forma directa o indirecta, y para una persona como yo que aún no es capaz de dejarlo atrás y decidirse a superarlo es un poco difícil pensar en la posibilidad de ser herido. Viviendo como tan solo un muñeco de trapo al cual pueden tomar y dejar cuando quieran con tan solo pagar una suma de dinero convincente, con el tiempo te acostumbras a la idea de ser un objeto y que por ese hecho nadie más podrá tratarte como una persona.

Porque el procedimiento solo es _entrar, sexo y despedida._

En mis diez y siete años de vida he visto más rostros que cualquier otra persona en el mundo, he intimado con más personas de las que tu puedes contar y también he sido roto más veces de las que soy capaz de recordar. Más de un hombre me prometió un amor eterno, un amor incondicional y trascendental que se acaba cuando cerraba mis piernas, es aterrador lo que una persona es capaz de hacer con tal de conseguir sexo y las cicatrices en mi espalda se encargan de recordármelo cada vez que observo mi reflejo en el espejo.

Todos y cada uno de ellos me prometieron un amor de ilusiones.

Excepto él.

Aún recuerdo ese día cuando lo vi cruzar la puerta de la habitación, un traje lujoso, peinado completamente hacia atrás y el valioso reloj en su muñeca me dijo que era alguien importante. Desde un inicio el marco la diferencia, en lugar de tan solo tomarme y estamparme contra el colchón el joven de castaños cabellos tomo y beso mi mano derecha, presentándose y a la vez pidiendo mi nombre con suma cortesía. Haciéndome estremecer.

— Eren Yeager — Dijo — Es un placer poder conocerte —

Su tan gruesa y grave se coló por mis oídos y no pareció querer irse de allí. Fue la primera vez que no fui tratado como un objeto si no como una persona. Acarició mi cuerpo con tanta timidez y seguridad que creí morir durante esos minutos, sus manos eran como pincel sobre el papel de mi cuerpo esperando poder convertir aquella blanca hoja en una simple obra de arte, y yo no me opuse a ello. Al contrario, fui feliz mientras jugaba a ser alguien por tan solo unas horas.

Beso con dulzura partes de mi cuerpo que no creí podía tener, se tomo el tiempo de averiguar no solo mis puntos sensibles, también se encargo que lo disfrutara tanto como él, buscando un ritmo que nos complaciera a ambos y no me hiciera daño en el proceso. No podría olvidar sus ojos aunque deseara hacerlo, aquella exquisita combinación entre el verde y el azul tenían un balance tan profundo y a la vez efímero que parecía irreal, sus pupilas de vez en cuando se desgarraban pareciendo un verdadero felino.

Un animal a punto de devorarme completamente.

Tomamos una ducha luego de eso y charlamos sobre un montón de trivialidades, el se encargo de tallarme la espalda y yo sé poder limpiar su pecho, aunque tras poder notar más abiertamente el estado de ambos terminamos haciéndolo de nuevo.

— ¿Volverás otra vez? — Pregunté, con el cuerpo levemente cubierto por las sabanas, dejando las gotas de agua escurrir desde mi cabeza hasta mi pecho.

— Puede ser, las muchachas aquí son bastante lindas — Declaró abrochando su corbata en su impecable traje. Ah… las mujeres. — Pero creo que he hallado a mi favorito — Volvió a decir mientras me robaba un beso — Si no me crees, entonces vendré a buscar lo que acabo de dejar, espero verte pronto _Rivaille — _

Tres días más tarde volvió a buscar su reloj tal cual había dicho. Desde entonces venia a visitarme cada dos o tres días, nunca más de ese tiempo o de otra forma solía avisarme con mensajes secretos a través de clientes de confianza, lo que había empezado con juego de diferencias poco a poco se volvió algo más profundo, ya no eran solo buenos deseos los que se escapaban de sus labios cuando ambos nos volvíamos uno, _te quieros y te amos _no tardaron mucho en aparecer cuando sus visitas eran más regulares.

Las mentiras nuevamente volvían, el juguete otra vez tomaba lugar en la escena.

En esa habitación considerada un escenario de títeres, Eren se volvió mi titiritero y yo tan solo su marioneta que prontamente cortaría los cables y caería al suelo con el peso de su realidad encima, entonces los actos de lujuria, amor, tragedia, dolor y amargura acabarían cuando el telón cayese y el público no expresara ni un solo aplauso.


End file.
